official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Streamers
The streamers are the most common type of enemy in FNaFb2. They will appear as a random encounter in every room inside the pizzeria, including the vent and offices. There are five different type of them plus a special sixth one that appears rarely. They are all classified by a letter of the Greek alphabet, and each has a higher stats and better EXP and token drops than the previous one. Despite this, they all can only do the basic attack. All groups of them have the same encounter rate (10). These statistics don't apply to the aforementioned sixth streamer. Enemy info Streamer α The weakest of streamers. They can be found in groups of 1 to 3 in the Show Stage, the Main Hall and Parts/Service. Their battle theme is "Faster Does It" by Kevin MacLeod. They give 200 EXP and drop 5 tokens. They also have a 1/10 chance of dropping a Pizza Slice. Streamer β This type of streamer can be found in groups of 1 to 4 in the Office Hall and in Party Rooms 3 and 4. Their battle theme is "F Dorian Mode Groove Backing Track". They give 400 EXP and drop 10 tokens. They also have a 1/10 chance of dropping a Sex Toy Voucher and a 1/40 chance to drop a Real Mic. Streamer γ They can be found in groups of 1 to 5 in Kid's Cove and Party Rooms 1 and 2. They give 800 EXP and drop 20 tokens. They also have a 1/10 chance of dropping a Pizza Slice and a 1/40 chance to drop a Real Guitar. Streamer δ It can be found in groups of 1 to 6 in the bathrooms and vents. Their battle theme is Envy Catwalk, produced by Tohma and sung by the Vocaloid program Hatsune Miku. They give 1600 EXP and drop 40 tokens. They also have a 1/10 chance of dropping a Pizza Slice and a 1/40 chance to drop Real Cupcakes. Streamer Ω They can be found in groups of 1 to 7 in the offices. Their battle theme is "Virtual Star Embryology", the second ending theme from Revolutionary Girl Utena and the same theme used for the cameras. They give 3200 EXP and drop 80 tokens. They also have a 1/10 chance of dropping a Pizza Slice and a 1/40 chance to drop a Real Hook. Metal Streamer A rare type of streamer that always appears alone. It can be found at any part of the pizzeria. It has an encounter rate of 3 at the Show Stage, Kid's Cove, Main Hall, the vents and the Office Hall. Everywhere else, it has an encounter rate of 5. Its battle theme is the same as whatever streamers are in the room you find it. It gives 5000 EXP and drops 300 tokens. It has two "attacks": Guard and Escape. Both of them have a priority level of 5. If it escapes, the battle will end and you will not get EXP or tokens. Category:FNaFb2 Category:Random encounters